deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nui Harime VS Kurumi Tokisaki
Nui Harime VS Kurumi Tokisaki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Nui Harime from the anime/manga series Kill La Kill and Kurumi Tokisaki from the Date A Live Visual Novels. Description This pair are renowned for their ability to create clones, but while one is a fan favorite, the other is a fan hated. Which of the duplicators will live another day? Interlude Wiz: Cloning, something that's questionable in the real world. Boomstick: However, there are many people who have this power in fiction and to say the least, this is the kind of thing we're missing out on. Wiz: And while these two have several features in common, the difference is the fan's opinions on them. Boomstick: Oh boy... Wiz: One is an all time beloved character of her series. The other receives so much hatred, it's unbelievable. Boomstick: Our hated combatant ia none other than Nui Harime, the Life Fiber-Infused Human. Wiz: The much more likeable is Kurumi Tokisaki, the time manipulating Spirit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nui Harime Wiz: Over billions of years, many species have evolved to become much more fierce. Boomstick: But what if we told you that the only reason humans thrived like they did was due to clothes? Crazy, right? Wiz: The original Life Fiber had crashed like a meteor on the Earth's surface. Since then, humans have used said Fiber to create powerful clothing capable of defeating any predator. Boomstick: And what other family should look after it but the Kiryuins. Wiz: Over the generations, this family was destined to guard it until the day it would consume the world. Boomstick: But one loon by the name of Ragyo was so fixated on it that she had a blatant disregard for her children, even going to the extent of disposing of one just because she viewed it as an expendable asset. Wiz: The other daughter was kept for experimentation as well. Anyway, with the original Life Fiber, she managed to create what she idolised as the perfect daughter. Boomstick: This would become the annoying and extremely despised Nui Harime. Seriously, she gives some of the most despicable villains a run for their money. Wiz: This 'child' was sent out to do Ragyo's bidding, killing all who opposed Life Fibers. Boomstick: And let's not forget her child-like attitude which gets under one's skin. Wiz: Now, now Boomstick, let's not have a mental breakdown. I know how bad she is, but please keep it together... Boomstick: I'll try, but I make no promises. Nui: Oh hey! So I heard you don't like me. Too bad! Boomstick: ARRRGHH! (Gunshots can be heard, but Nui dodges the bullets) Nui: Teehee, you won't be able to kill me with such sloppy aiming. So, can I join? Wiz: Sure, why not. Continuing, due to being a Life Fiber infused human, she has unnatural strength, speed, endurance and durability, but lacks the ability to wear a Kamui as a result. Boomstick: She is also capable of regenerating from wounds, no matter how severe. Only things that can cut the Life Fibers themselves are able to stop this. Wiz: And let's not forget her cloning, which can overwhelm opponents by sheer numbers, yet all clones formed are somewhat weaker than the original. Boomstick: Then there's the mental refitting. You know, that one thing that made Ryuko a mere puppet? Yeah, it's something not restricted to Ragyo's arsenal. Nui: Big sis was a pretty fun toy to play with. Wiz: She also has a tape measure, which possesses retractable blades and after Ryuko sliced off her arms, Ragyo gave her new limbs capable of shape shifting. Boomstick: But guess what? She managed to get one of the scissor blades as well, which can cut through any fiber. Wiz: Her ability with it actually surpasses Ryuko's and is able to go into a scythe mode, which increases its strength. Boomstick: Luckily, such a powerful foe isn't without a few faults. Nui: Hey, that's mean! Wiz: Right, for one, even though she is capable of regeneration, she is still affected by an attack's secondary effect and can still feel pain, which causes her to go into a frenzy. Boomstick: Her child-like personality also hinders her as she usually taunts enemies as a result, so her underestimation may lead to her downfall. Wiz: Finally, despite how powerful she is and the fact she can cut through any type of clothing, her offensive capabilities are somewhat limited and her clones can be dealt with easily. Boomstick: But one would best move out of her way when enraged. Nui: Oh, this is the part for an quote? Alright then, prepare to meet your maker! Wiz: ...Not what I was expecting, but close enough. Kurumi Tokisaki Wiz: The Spirits of Date A Live are beings that are shrouded in mystery. Boomstick: Though it doesn't help when humans shun them. Wiz: In order to keep them safe, Ratatoskr sends Shido Itsuka to seal them by going on dates, raising their affection levels before sealing with a kiss. Boomstick: The only exception to this is the Spirit codenamed Nightmare, which I don't get the reasoning behind. Wiz: Kurumi Tokisaki is without a doubt the most dangerous Spirit in existence. And to answer your puzzlement, she's named that due to the fact that no matter how many times DEM member Mana kills her, she will always come back. Boomstick: But that'd mean she's a beautiful nightmare then. Wiz: I'm afraid not. Despite her seductive looks, she is an expert killer, murdering over 10,000 people, not to mention that this doesn't include the deaths caused by her spacequakes. Boomstick: Damn, why do drop dead gorgeous women have to be insane? Wiz: Well, she kills to give herself more time by draining the time of others. Either that or kills them once they torment an animal. Boomstick: What do you mean by 'time'? Wiz: Basically, her abilities consume her time, so in order to use her abilities, she must consume the time of others, which leads to her goal. Boomstick: She basically wants to stop the first Spirit from coming to earth, which happened thirty years ago. Not only is it bizarre, but she should know a paradox would be created. Wiz: Rightfully so, though sometimes the time travel is the reason why something in the past happens. Boomstick: But how would she accomplish this? By killing the Spirit sealer and taking all of their powers for herself! Wiz: Because time travel takes up a lot of her time, she has to absorb a large amount to travel through thirty years of time. She was able to send someone back five years with the energy she has already. Boomstick: Oh, so it's nothing to do with evil intent? Wiz: No. It's actually with the intention of doing good, but the ways to do it are questionable. Boomstick: No wonder, she has to consume time to live, so I expected no less. Wiz: As a Spirit, Kurumi possesses lots of mana, though in a unique way, she also has the time she's collected from others at her disposal. Boomstick: And her Angel Zafkiel allows her to activate a certain time ability before shooting the opponent. Wiz: Zafkiel is composed of a flintlock pistol, a musket and a giant clock which appears behind her. In order to activate it, she must say one of the twelve hour times and point her flintlock towards said hour. Boomstick: Whatever's hit by them will have a drastic affect on it. In addition, she can use some of the more useful ones on herself, such as Aleph and Dalet. Wiz: However, only eight of her twelve bullets have been revealed, potentially hindering her arsenal. Boomstick: She can accelerate someone's time, slow it down or stop it altogether. Wiz: She is also able to create clones, share senses and look into someone's past, though her trump card is her final bullet: Yud Bet. Boomstick: With this, she is able to travel back in time. The only trouble with it is that she is only allowed to travel so far with the time she currently possesses. Wiz: And that's only scraping the surface of Kurumi's abilities. Her primary ability is actually shadow manipulation, which allows her to call forth hands to bind opponents and acts as a storage for all of her clones. Boomstick: No way! Wiz: Due to the compatibility between both abilities, Kurumi is able to create clones of herself which retain all the memories she has, making betrayal all the less likely. Boomstick: If that wasn't enough, she can drag a person into her storage, which will give her an advantage over many foes. Wiz: But by far the most crippling of shadow abilities she has is the capability of summoning the City of Devouring Time. Boomstick: It's basically an unbreakable barrier that consumes the time of anyone in it, excluding her own. Wiz: To top off her movepool, she is able to summon spacequakes that can ravage a massive school. There is no way of blocking this, making a hit from this result with instant death. Boomstick: Ahem, I think you forgot about her guns. Wiz: Ah yes, not only can her guns be used for long range combat, they are extremely efficient in close quarters, though they'd only inflict blunt damage. Boomstick: She also has an Astral Dress names Elohim, which is able to withstand many attacks, meaning only Spirit killing weapons will inflict lots of damage. Wiz: Though she does not feel physical pain, even when these weapons are used against her. Boomstick: And you know what the worst thing is? Despite being weaker, all of her clones can use the City of Devouring Time, her flintlock and musket and summon spacequakes. Wiz: However, only the real Kurumi is able to use Zafkiel's time properties, leaving them with firing regular bullets. Not that she minds. In fact, with her clones, some of her time abilities will be much more useful for unpredictability. Boomstick: Plus, it does make her stand out if she has it behind her all the time, but she can make it disperse at any time, allowing her to blend in with her clones. Wiz: With this, she has a flaw: if she dies, then all of her clones will perish as well. Boomstick: Even with this, she is a tactician, being able to plan well ahead and face unexpected obstacles. Wiz: Her clones managed to take down many DEM members, broke through the Yamai sisters' and Yoshino's defenses to get to Miku, has pin-point accuracy and matched one of the more physically powerful Spirits in strength. Boomstick: With all this up her sleeve, it's no doubt that she's a villain with an extremely high kill count. Kurumi: You were ready to kill another creature, yet you're scared of being killed yourself? Don't you think it's strange? When you point a gun at a living thing...this is what the act means. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a-''' Nui: Death Battle! '''Boomstick: Damn it! Nui: Teehee~. Fight On the outskirts of Japan, Nui is walking through an illuminated town with her umbrella in hand. Then, a black haired figure emerged and drew her into a dark alleyway. Before Nui was able to say anything, a gunshot was heard and the bullet went through her chest. Kurumi: Now, it's time to feed on your time. However, before the figure could do so, Nui sprung back up and cleaved her in two with her scissor blade. Nui: Well, that was pretty disappointing. I thought you might've put up a fight. Then again, you're just human after all. ???: Oh, someone seems to be enjoying themselves. From further down the alley, the same girl Nui sliced in half appeared, but when she looked back to where the corpse was, it had vanished. The girl also changed her appearance and drew out her guns. In addition, more of the same girl emerged from the shadows. Nui: Well that's hardly fair...is what I would say if I couldn't do this. The blonde girl also summoned her clones, with the real one withdrawing her scissor blade and using her tape measure instead. Nui: Fight! Kurumi and her clones begin by firing a massive spray of bullets at Nui and her clones, but the original uses her tape measure to slice through the bullets and the clones not in the tape's radius dodged some of the bullets. Some did get hit and faded, but a large portion of clones still remained. Knowing that this attempt would be fruitless, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel. Kurumi: Aleph! Nui was struck with some sense of confusion when a clock appeared behind her foe, even more confused when she was shooting at her own clones. Then, several clones got behind her clones and shot at them, making them vanish. Realizing what's happening, the remaining Nui clones dodged by disappearing and Nui herself leaped backwards, expecting Kurumi to appear behind her. However, when she swung her tape measure to try and kill the target, there was no-one there. Then, the real Kurumi had descended from the sky, ready to strike her foe. While Nui was capable of blocking the attack with her tape measure, Kurumi had angled her guns so that they were aimed at Nui's face, shooting at her. Even with Nui attempting to dodge the bullets while resisting the strength of Kurumi's guns against her tape, her opponent's aim was getting the best of her and eventually, got shot in the face, causing her to collapse. Despite seeing her opponent on the floor, Kurumi was still on guard due to what happened with her clone. Sure enough, Nui got back up, seemingly good as new. Nui: Heehee, you'll have to try harder. Kurumi: Do you think I have exhausted my efforts? If so, you should really reconsider that statement. Again, Kurumi fired bullets at Nui, but the tape measure had destroyed them and managed to reach her, tearing through her Astral Dress and revealing some of her skin. Jumping away, Kurumi dived into the shadows to recover, while her clones were sent to deal with Nui. Unfortunately, their efforts were for naught and a few were killed by Nui. Nui: (yawns), please try to make an effort. This is boring. Suddenly, one of the clones summoned the City of Devouring Time and sent shadowy arms at Nui. Despite her trying to cut them down, they managed to grab her and constricted her. In her shadow, the real Kurumi emerged, licking her lips in delight. Then, with no delay, the clones and her shot at the trapped target, but she wouldn't stay dead. Nui: So, this is the extent of your power. I'm disappointed. Then, as the hands let go of her, Nui withdrew her scissor blade again before slashing at the Kurumi's one by one. However, the real Kurumi made up this unprecedented affair by teleporting some of her clones with Aleph. However, Nui saw this and sent one of her clones to deal with her, attempting to slash her. Her clone was easily shot down. Kurumi: Is that all you have? Nui then dashed at Kurumi and begun slashing away at her, with the latter defending with her guns. Nui: It's no use! With that, she kicked Kurumi away and cut through her torso, causing her to scream. With that, several of her clones begun defending her while others were defeating Nui's clones and distracting Nui herself. Kurumi: (she'll pay for that) Dalet! After shooting herself with that bullet, her wound closed and she emerged out of her clone's defenses and shot another bullet imbued with Dalet's power at Nui. Unprepared for it, Nui got hit and before she realized it, was positioned to where she was at the time she slashed Kurumi, only this time, the clones bombarded her with bullets. Unfazed, Nui cut through the bullets with ease, along with some of her clones, but the real Kurumi wasn't letting off her offense yet, observing from the shadows. Kurumi: Bet. Bullets had emerged from the darkness and was able to hit some of the Nui's, slowing down their time, but the real Nui wasn't hit due to her quick reactions. However she was airborne as a result. Kurumi: I won't let you get away! Zayin! The bullet shot from Kurumi's flintlock managed to make contact with Nui, freezing her in place. Knowing her shadow and time techniques will be of no use against her regeneration, she opened up a Spacequake that sucked up the target, dispelling Nui from the fight. Ring Out! Kurumi then slips into her shadow and teleports away, but Nui's screen remains blank. Post-Fight Analysis Nui: Hey, how come I didn't win? Wiz: Well for starters, your childish nature and not-so tactical mind was trumped by Kurumi, who always has a plan of action and takes a much more serious approach. Boomstick: And despite Nui having the regeneration and being able to cut through Kurumi's Astral Dress due to the scissor blade, that's all she had going for her. Wiz: Meanwhile, Kurumi had a lot of combat options, some which weren't even used, and even though the City of Devouring Time was reasonably useless against something that doesn't age aka, Life Fibers, her other abilities made up for this. Nui: But I can break the Fourth Wall! Wiz: Correction: you can breach the Fourth Wall. Apart from things like somehow decreasing the distance between two people while still standing many meters away, you haven't been capable of shattering it on a similar level to Deadpool, so there's no way you could've known of Kurumi before the fight. Deadpool: Oh hey guys! Can I take it from here? Pretty please? Wiz: I suppose... Nui: Deadpool, Deadpool, he's our man, if he can't do it, great! Deadpool: How rude. Now it's time for me to breach your downfall! Anyway, even with Nui's bullet timing, Kurumi's smarts managed to put her into situations where a bullet would hit, thus her time abiliies were really useful. Boomstick: With all her efforts exhausted, she can still rely on summoning Spacequakes to dispose of her target. Though it would be unknown as to what happens to the victim, one thing's for sure: they're not coming back from that trip. Looks like time caught up with Nui. Wiz: The winner is Kurumi. Deadpool: Kurumi, yeah! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles